The Forgotten
by Myk
Summary: AU: After abandoning the Dursleys, young Harry grows up away from humanity. Follow him as he re-enters and learns to be human again.
1. The wolf in child's clothing

The small, five year old child stumbled through the darkness of the oppressive forest, lost to the world where no one seemed to care. He had given up crying long ago and no longer felt emotions towards other living humans. Living forgotten and neglected during the most important time of his life, being a toddler, the child never felt loved or wanted. He soon lost most emotions, feeling no empathy as most do. There was no sense of right or wrong, simply the urge to be away. So when his uncaring family took him out, he ran. He went as fast as his little legs could carry him when he knew they were not paying attention. He didn't have to wait long, they never truly paid any attention to him at all. The Dursley's were none the wiser until they were ready to leave and discovered their "slave" and "punching bag" were gone. 

Six Years Later 

The forest hummed in content until a lone owl broke the silence, swooping down to a disheveled, dirty, and vicious child. Dropping its letter it soared away, never once thinking more of the child, just knowing it had done its job. The boy, known as Harry Potter to the wizarding world, stared at the envelope. He remembered how to read, it had just been a long time. He wondered how the people found him. Or that matter the owl. He constantly moved around, never staying in one place for very long. It was hard living on your own in a forest, but somehow the boy had survived. Even if it was the forbidden forest. 

Young Harry was always hiding from the people that entered what he deemed as his forest. A half giant called Hagrid, an old man referred to as Albus, and a scary looking man always dressed in black referred to as Severus. There were also two, dog like people, one called Padfoot and the other Moony. He trusted none of them. Harry also avoided the centaurs and the acromantulas. He didn't want anything in this forest that could talk to tell these strangers about him. The only problem was, they were not the only ones who came. Sometimes others would come, calling his name because they seemed to know he was in there. He would not be fooled. They didn't care. 

Although he had lost all trust in humanity, Harry was still very much human and as such truly wanted to learn more about these people and that castle that was located when one left the forest. He had decided that when all the small humans came back, he would make an appearance. If only for a little while. As we all know, curiosity killed the cat and unfortunately, young Harry was very much like a cat. A vicious, carnivorous, dangerous cat, but a cat nonetheless. 

Many weeks passed and still the boy waited. He knew that it would not be very much longer and that excited him. Harry wondered what the little people were like. He was not apt to trust them, but they did not seem nearly as dangerous as his "family" had been. Sure, they hurt one another, but it was always healed, apologies were given, and it was never to the extent he had suffered. His anxiety was surmounting, but he knew it would be well worth the wait. If it proved to be a total disaster, he always had the forest to come back to. 

Finally the day had come. The little ones had arrived, looking nervous, scared, excited, and quite a few other emotions that Harry did not understand. He didn't truly have a definite grasp on these emotions. His sight was immediately drawn to flaming red hair on a rather tall, gangly looking young person. He was intrigued, use to the black hair of himself, Hagrid, and Severus and the white hair of Albus. Red was not really a color Harry saw unless it was blood. 

Silently the boy followed in the shadows, watching as they entered the grand castle, watching the looks of awe on their faces. Lining up, they listened to a rather harsh sounding woman whose mouth was set in such a thin line, Harry was sure it would disappear completely. She explained about the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. She then told about the points awarded and taken from the houses for behaviors and what not and how in the end the house with the most points won the house cup. 

For a short period of time, the children were left on their own. Some were talking amongst themselves, trying valiantly to figure out how one was sorted or what house they wanted to be in. Harry did not care what house he was in, just as long as they let him stay. He heard a few people mention how Harry Potter was to start this year, but they had been unable to locate him to get him to come. He heard that many were rather interested in meeting him, but he did not care. At that time, the doors to the Great Hall opened and the first years were led in. Harry, staying as much to the shadows as possible, followed. 

He watched the hat as it sang, in awe of it. He then listened to the sorting. Once it reached Draco Malfoy, he knew at once he did not want to be in Slytherin. That boy seemed conceited and full of himself and that could be seen just by looking at his face. Once everyone was sorted, he saw Albus stand to address the students. 

"Welcome! Welcome! I'm pleased to see the number of new students we have this year, but I believe there is one more to be sorted." At this, Harry was extremely startled. How had he known he was here? "If he would please step out of the shadows, he could introduce himself and be sorted into his house." At this, the boy did step out of the shadows. Everyone gasped, no one had noticed him until now. Taking in his filthy body, long, tangled locks of the darkest imaginable black hair, and wild emerald green eyes, they wondered if they wanted to know him. They feared that he might attack. 

With slight trepidation Harry approached the old man at the table. "Boy, do you know who I am?" 

"Albus," said boy grunted. 

Smiling, with a twinkle in his merry blue eyes he replied, "Yes, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who might you be young lad?" 

"Harry," he grunted again. 

"Ah well, Harry is it? Do you have a last name to go along with that prestigious first?" He said with a slight chuckle. 

"Potter. Harry Potter," he replied. Stunned gasps flew out of just about every mouth in the room. The twinkle in the man's eyes dimmed. 

He replied, "I feared as much. I was right then in my assumption that you lived in the Forbidden Forest these past six years?" A nod was his only answer. Young Harry turned his head from side to side, as if examining the strange creature in front of him. "Well then, Harry Potter, are you ready to be sorted?" Again, he only received a nod. "Ah, a boy of few words I see. Well, on with the sorting! Please sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head Mr. Potter. We will soon know where to put you!" 

Warily Harry sat on the stool, allowing the hat to be placed on his head. All he could see was darkness for the hat obscured all sight. He about jumped a foot in the air when a voice started to speak into his head, which he then placed as the sorting hat's voice. "Very difficult indeed! Hmm, plenty of courage, no doubt about that! Extremely cunning and sly and will go to any end to get done what is needed. Most definitely not Hufflepuff material. I do believe you would kill and eat them. Extremely intelligent! Hmm, I would sorely love to put you in either Gryffindor or Slytherin, but I believe you do not have the patients to deal with people who will want to pry into your life. The only problem is that Ravenclaw will want to study you as though you are a wild animal, which by all means you are," when said, the boy snarled viciously, drawing gasps from most. "Well, it had better be GRYFFINDOR!" With that said, the hat was removed from his head. 

Standing at the front, he had no clue where to go or what it meant. Everyone was gapping at him. All were thinking along the same line, he was to be with the Gryffindors? Was the hat mad? They weren't even sure if he was able to actually get along with anybody without killing or attacking them. The general consensus of the school was that they were glad they did not get stuck with him in their house. 

"Ah, congratulations Mr. Potter! I was wondering, if you know me, are there any others here you already know?," the headmaster asked. 

"Hn. Severus, Hagrid, Moony, and Padfoot," he replied absently, starring at Moony and Padfoot at this very moment. The people he mentioned were gapping at him like fish and when he noticed the raised eyebrows and questioning looks, he sighed exasperatedly and decided a further explanation was needed. "I hunted you all each time you came. Hagrid was deemed too large to bring down, Albus too old to eat, Moony was a werewolf so that was a no. The only one I did consider eating was Padfoot, but then I decided he was much too hyper and I probably would not be able to catch him. Besides, he and Moony seem familiar. Oh, and no offense, Severus is just too greasy and strong in appearance." 

"YOU WERE GOING TO EAT US?!?," were the enraged and shocked comments from everyone mentioned, including Dumbledore. 

Looking at them as if they were mad, he replied "Of course I was! It's tiring eating the same thing over and over and you all seemed like a good idea. Besides, I don't like you. Any of you. What stopped me from eating you were the little people here. They seem to rely on you. I don't understand why. They seem capable of taking care of themselves, but you all are untrustworthy." 

At this, everyone looked at the boy and wondered what kind of life he lived if he believed that they were all untrustworthy and if he would attempt to eat them any time soon. They then knew to be very wary of this new, young ward of Hogwarts. 

"Well then! Now that this excitement is over, why don't you go and sit at the Gryffindor table. After dinner, we will have a nice discussion on when we can go get the supplies for your schooling. Yes, yes, very important indeed," Albus said. 

Harry's brows furrowed. Just how was he supposed to know which table to go to? Then it hit him, the redheaded child went to that house as well. He'd just have to locate him and then he'd know where he was supposed to be. With that plan in mind, the boy scoured over every student, making them wonder what on earth he was looking for. They all hoped it wasn't dinner. Then he found the hair, but there were four people with that hair. He recognized one though as the boy of his search. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and plopped down on the ground next to it. 

Titters of laughter rang out around the hall by this action, but were quickly quailed under a vicious scowl and an animalistic snarl from the boy. The blood child, as Harry deemed him, leaned over and whispered "hmm, mate, you're..ah..suppose to sit in the chairs, not the floor. How else are you goin to get to the food?" Frowning, Harry stood up and looked warily at the chair, as though it would bite him and gingerly sat down. "Names Ron, by the way. Just thought you ought to know. If you need help getting used to things, I can help. It looks to me as though you're a little lost." 

When the food arrived, Harry about jumped out of his skin. He didn't understand how the food could just appear like that. He also was not sure as to whether he wanted to eat any of it or not. There was meat, but it did not look familiar to him. Deciding that he wanted to play it safe, he tried everything that Ron ate. Not sure if it was a good decision or not, he plunged ahead and decided he definitely liked the meat better this way than the way he ate it. It wasn't nearly as bloody and foul tasting. 


	2. Getting to Know the Wild Child

Well, I hoped you all enjoyed chapter one, and if you didn't, well, sorry. I just can't please everyone. But don't worry, I'm my biggest critic, nothing I write is liked by myself! Hehe. 

Disclaimer: All the characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, may we be humbled by her. 

(May we also wish for her fifth book.) Suing me will get you nothing but a major headache and lawyer bills. 

Chapter 2: Getting To Know The Wild Child 

After Harry devoured all the meat he wanted and all the wonderful things called desserts, he followed his new fellow comrade, Ron, up the twisting corridors of Hogwarts. Most of the Gryffindors were stuck at starring at awe in Ron for befriending Harry, wondering if he'd lost his mind, or wondering if the new wild looking Gryffindor would kill them all in their sleep. They seriously hoped it wasn't the latter, none of them were quite ready to die just yet. 

Upon arriving at the portrait of the fat lady, Harry became intrigued. Why had he and all the little people stopped in front of an adult who didn't look real or even alive? When the fat lady spoke, Harry let out a feral growl and attempted to attack the portrait, but was held back by Ron and the help of another Gryffindor first year, Dean Thomas. 

Once Ron and Dean had Harry calmed down, they explained exactly what the portrait was and it's function to the irate young boy before them. Upon entering the room, the other children gave the trio a wide berth. They were quite afraid of what Harry would do to them if they were in their way. The boys decided to head up to their dorm room and get to know one another. 

Ron told everyone about his family and all his favorite things, such as the Chudley Cannons. Dean told everyone that he was a muggle-born wizard (which Harry did not understand) and that he loved soccer (we call it football). Then Seamus Finnigan introduced himself. He was quite hyper and excited and it took a bit for them to decipher through his accent that he was born from a muggle man and a witch mother. Neville Longbottom was next to go, he stuttered so much from fear of Harry, that they could barely understand him. 

"Why do you talk like that?" Harry asked him, unsure of why the boy stammered as he did. 

"Wh-what d-d-do you me-mean?" Neville asked. 

"You're stammerin' mate. T'ain't notin to be 'fraid of, we're all friends here. It's not like we're goin' to eat ya, or attack ya...OH!!!! You're 'fraid of Harry!" Seamus said. 

"Why?" Harry grunted. 

"Well, um, you see... I just am, okay?!" Neville all but practically fled from the room after that statement and the others just stared at his retreating figure. 

"Mental that one, I'm telling you. I mean, there isn't nothin' to be afraid of. Harry seems pretty harmless to me. I just think he's a chicken. Course, that makes me wonder how he became a Gryffindor to start with. Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Ron muttered just loud enough for the others in the room to hear. 

After they had all had their fill on stories of each other's lives, they turned towards Harry. They inquired as to where he had lived all this time, quite curious as to how he survived on his own. Harry just gave them all a frosty look that stated to them that they were treading in territory that they shouldn't be and they should back out slowly, with their hands held up, indicating they mean no harm. So, this is exactly what they did. Deciding it was late and they had classes to attend the next day, they decided to familiarize Harry with what a bed was. They were sure that if they left him to his own devices he'd end up sleeping on the floor instead of the bed. 

"Well mate, time to sleep and we'll wake you in the morning. Uh, just don't try to hurt us or nothin', kay?" Ron said. Harry just grunted and got into bed like the others instructed him to do. He decided that he definitely liked the bed better than the ground. The bed was soft and warm, while the ground was cold, hard, and unforgiving on one's system. 

The next morning, when the other boys woke up, there was a debate on who would wake up young Harry, and how. None of them seemed up to the task, all though they needn't have worried, he was already up. He found their fighting quite amusing. When Harry cleared his throat, all his roommates jumped in fright. 

"Oh, you're up already, huh? That's good. Well, um, maybe you should, uh, ya know, take a shower and change," Seamus shakily said. 

"Shower? Change? Change what and what is a shower?" Harry asked quizzically. 

"Uh-huh! We ain't touchin' this one! We'll go get ya a teacher to help ya out there. But, um, I don't think it ought to be McGonagal on the account that, well, he's a boy. Maybe we should ask Headmaster Dumbledore?" Dean said. 

With nods from the heads of his fellow house mates, they all set off to find the headmaster with Harry in toe. None were quite willing to be the ones that explained the concept of a shower to their new friend or the idea of clean clothes that actually looked like clothes. Heading towards they Great Hall, they noticed that the Headmaster was sitting at the staff table and they determinedly headed his way. 

"Ah, boys! What can I do for you this glorious morning? Is something wrong? Harry, you didn't eat any of your house mates, did you," Dumbledore asked with twinkle in his eye. Harry harrumphed at the idea and his house mates explained the predicament they had come across. Explaining that they figured he'd know what to do. 

"Hmm, difficult indeed. Well, I am much too old to deal with such a spry young lad, so I believe I will ask Professors Lupin, Black, and Snape to deal with young Harry's dilemma. If you'd please, gentlemen?" Dumbledore kindly addressed the mentioned teachers. 

These very teachers were looking at Dumbledore as if he had just asked them to go hog tied to fight a hippogriff. 

"You..you can't be serious, are you headmaster?" Lupin stumbled over his words. 

"I mean, the boy will kill us!"shrieked Black in horror. 

"As loathed as I am to admit it, I believe Black is right. The boy, if he is like an animal, which I'm sure he is, will not take kindly to such treatment. It would sign our death warrants," Snape replied. 

"Oh, quite serious. Off you go," Dumbledore replied. The three men gulped and moved along with the boy in question to start the fate that would surely lead them to their demise. 

TBC 

Sorry! I know it is short, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer! Hopefully I will get the next chapter out faster as well. I know where I want to go with the story now that I got through the stage of introducing the more prudent characters. 

Please review! 


	3. Of Baths, Clothes, Class, and Threats to...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but maybe the plot. I can't even be sure of that. As stated before, suing me is useless for I own nothing. 

Chapter 3: Of Baths, Clothes, Class, and Threats to Ferrets 

Explaining to a wild child what a bath is was a very tedious task, but actually attempting to do what they explained was worse. The boy squirmed, bite, and ran around the bathing area, quite nude mind you, to evade the three men attempting to clean him. They were sorely tempted to stupefy and bathe him while he was unconscious, but not wanting to have repeat performances because he didn't see how to do it himself, they held back from doing just that. But their patients was running thin. They began to wonder if they should get tested for any diseases that could be transferred through a bite. The boy was filthy and had lived in an infested area, surely there was the possibility that he had something as vile as a disease. 

Once he was thoroughly washed and dried, the next challenge came when they tried to redress him. Harry was quite adamant in his refusal to wear the robes and uniform they attempted to put on him and resorted to other forms of physical violence besides biting. Snape, Lupin, and Black were now all sporting a black eye or two, split lips, other contusions and lacerations, as well as extreme pain in the groin area, because apparently nothing was too low for our Mister Potter. He viscously tore into them with teeth, nails, and anything he could get his hands onto. 

Eventually, Harry conceded to wear the robe, but nothing else. He refused the pants, shirts, underwear, socks, and shoes. He did allow them to brush his hair though. Deciding he liked that, he paid extra special attention on how it was done. He was determined to be able to do it himself. Lupin then performed a spell that would make sure the robe he wore would not be able to be blown up high enough to show anything of Harry others shouldn't see, as he wasn't wearing anything else and the unlikely troop headed off the Great Hall for breakfast. 

Upon entering the Hall, every eye was upon the three professors and the surly student. Laughter welled up at the sight of the teachers, but they were all very careful to keep it in, afraid of angering the boy with them if he believed them to be laughing at him. If they noticed his lack of other clothing but they robe, they wisely kept quiet. Harry then quickly made his way to the Gryffindor table and Ron, while the professors (quite red in the face from the humiliation of coming into the Great Hall and everyone realizing they had had the crap beaten out of them by an eleven year old) headed to the staff table. 

"Ah, Severus! Remus. Sirius. So good of you to join us. I trust everything went well with young Harry?" Upon receiving death glares from the three, his twinkling eyes intensified and he merrily replied, "my, you look as though you might want to go see Madame Pomfrey. I'm sure she has something to heal all those wounds. It looks like you were on the loosing side with a fight with a rather large wild cat!" Laughing joyously, Dumbledore continued on eating his breakfast, oblivious to the murderous looks and thoughts of that of the three staff members he had been talking to. 

"Maybe, gentlemen, you could explain to me, as I am the head of Mr. Potter's house, why he is wearing nothing but a school robe? I do believe there is more to that uniform," Professor McGonagal stated dryly. 

"Be our guest in trying to get him into anything else, Minerva, please. I do say though, you best wear some dragon hide gloves and protective gear covering every inch of exposed skin. We did try you know, but the majority of these wounds came from trying to dress him, not bathe him," Snape scathingly replied. He made sure to stress the fact that it was dressing him that was truly dangerous. All he got for a reply was a cheeky grin which made him gnaw his teeth in frustration. Why did he have to deal with the brat? He was head of Slytherin house and was never a Gryffindor! He couldn't tolerate the Gryffindors! Surely the headmaster knew this. He should have had Flitwick or Hagrid help them with the child. Oh, well, too late now. 

At the Gryffindor table, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom were being sent some extremely icy glares and vicious snarls from their house mate Harry Potter. He was not at all pleased with them informing those adults that he needed to be bathed and needed new clothes. 

"I hope you know, you are all now on my list of people I most want to kill and eat. The list goes you four, then the three who bathed me, and then the old white one. Just thought I ought to give you sufficient time to deal with your impending demise," Harry snarled. "Just kidding! You're not on the list, although you should see your faces! But, pull a stunt like that again and you will be. I don't like the adults. Mind you, I'm not so sure about you little people, but I prefer you over the adults any day." 

The four boys gulped and nodded their understanding and then they all decided to wolf down their food so they wouldn't be late to their first class, Potions with Slytherins. Upon entering the Potions rooms in the dungeons, Harry decided he definitely did not like it. It was too cramped with not enough light for someone used to living in a forest, but he decided not to voice his opinion. He simply sat down with Ron and waited for class to start. Of course, they should have known it wouldn't go that way. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here! If it isn't the infinitesimally poor Weasel and Potty the Forest Freak. Hm, I'm surprised you didn't eat your house mates or are you waiting until you fatten them up and then you're going to share them with your little pet Weasel, hmm? Yeah, I bet.." 

But Draco never got to finish what he was going to say because the next minute he was pinned to the ground, rather effectively, by a snarling Harry. "Malfoy, you know what you remind me of? Hm? A great big, white ferret. You know what I do to ferrets Malfoy? I kill them, skin them, gut them, and eat them. I then use their entrails to ensnare bigger pray and use their fur to keep me warm during the winter months. Is that what you want me to do with you, Malfoy? Hm?" All this was delivered in a rather feline voice, being purred, but quite dangerous to hear. Just before the door banged open to admit Snape, Harry jumped up off of Malfoy into his seat. 

"Mr. Malfoy, are you quite all right?" drawled an un-amused Snape. Draco took one look at Harry, paled, and mutely nodded that yes, he was indeed all right. "Then I suggest you get to your seat so that we may start class. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death--if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." 

Silenced reigned after the speech and few looked interested. Although unknown to Snape, he had caught the attention of one youth who could very well do extremely good in this class, one Mr. Harry Potter. 

"Potter!" Snape suddenly barked. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape ignored the straining hand of the young witch near Harry. He only wanted to hear the answer from the boy. Said boy was looking at him as though he were mad. Did he truly expect him to answer? "What's wrong boy? Don't know the answer? Pity, fame isn't everything then, hmm?" Snape scathingly said. 

"Well sir, maybe you forgot in your old age, but I grew up in a Forest without books. I just got here yesterday and haven't had a chance to get any. Perhaps you could relay that question to the young bushy girl. She seems to know." Harry replied without bating an eye and Snape seemed lost for words. 

Finally coming back to himself he spit out "Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek" and proceeded to write the ingredients on the board for them to copy and start their potion by. Everyone got to work and Harry worked extremely hard. He wanted to do well in this class, even if the teacher didn't like him. 

Almost at the end of class a large explosion occurred, resulting from Neville Longbottom adding things wrong. Poor Neville had to deal with the wrath of the Potions Master in all his unholy glory, while nursing boils all over him from the potion. Eventually, Neville trudged his way to the hospital wing, but not before the lose of house points and a detention. All in all, the Gryffindors managed to loose thirty points while the Slytherins gained fifty. 

When the bell rang signaling the end of class, the Gryffindors practically flew from the room. Their next class was to be Transfiguration with their head of house, Professor Minerva McGonagal. The shared this class with Ravenclaw. When they entered, Harry and Ron took a seat towards the middle by Hermione, the girl who had known the answer to Professor Snape's class earlier. 

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger. A Gryffindor like you. Your names are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, right?" When she received positive replies from both, she continued on, "well, I hope we can become friends. This way we can study together and practice spells." 

The chatted for a little while longer when suddenly the tabby cat in front of the class started changing shape and became that of their teacher. "Welcome students to A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration. You won't learn how to become an animal or change larger items until many years ahead. Instead we are going to take notes first on how to turn a match into a needle. You need to understand the basic concept to actually be able to do it. Mr. Potter, you will simply review over your notes and try to concentrate on the task until we can take you to Diagon Alley to get you a wand and your books. Hopefully we will go tonight after classes. Class, copy the notes on the board and then we will begin." 

Once everyone began, Harry sat there unsure of what he should do. She had given him a match so he could visualize what to do, but he got bored of that after a while. He suddenly had an urge to simply put his right hand over the match and say the incantation. Deciding to act upon this instinct, he placed his hand over the match, said the incantation, and felt a strange tingling sensation course through his body, down his arm, and then out of his hand. When he looked down at his match, he had a perfectly formed needle. He couldn't believe it. 

He looked up to see McGonagal starring at him and then she fainted dead away in shock. 'Uh-oh,' Harry thought. 'This can't be good!' 

TBC 

Wow! Two chapters posted so closely together! Well, what did you think? Please review and hopefully other chapters will come together so easily for me. Of course that is if you liked it! 

REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. Of Fainting and Other Fun Activities

Well, some people had problems with the way Harry talked or the fact he could already read. When I was five, I was already a proficient reader so maybe I wasn't the best example to go by. Also, Harry picked up new words and phrases from "hunting" the adults. He liked following them and listening to them. He also would have picked up words from listening to the children when he would watch them. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story. They are all owned by the illustrious J.K. Rowling. Remember, suing me gets you nothing. Nothing at all. 

Chapter 4: Of Fainting and Other Fun Activities 

Hearing a rather loud thump drew the attention of the other students and once they noticed the state their teacher was in, general madness insued. The level of noise had risen so high, other classes were making there way to the Transfiguration class to figure out what was going on. The first adult on the scene was Professor Filius Flitwick, Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw. 

"What's going on here? Minerva!?! Why is she on the floor?" Professor Flitwick awaited an answer from one of the students. Ron was too stunned by what Harry had done and the fact that their professor had passed out to answer, so naturally, it was left to Hermione to explain to him what happened. Once she had told him that Harry had performed wandless magic, he too fell to the floor, unconscious. 

"Great! Just great. Now we have two teachers unconscious on the floor. Does anybody know how to awaken them? I've read about how, but never actually tried. I don't fancy making a teacher my test subject," Hermione smartly said. 

"Uh, how 'bout I go and get the Headmaster?" Neville asked. After getting the consent from practically every one present, Neville took off in the general direction of the Headmaster's office. When he returned with the Headmaster, the general student body had left a wide berth around the two professors and the student that had been the cause of their dilemma. 

"Well, what happened here? It appears that the professor of this class and another are unconscious on the floor," Dumbledore asked. As he was getting an answer from everyone at once, he decided to revive the teachers and ask them what had happened themselves. "Enervrate." 

A low moan issued from Professor McGonagal as she slowly slid back into consciousness along with Professor Flitwick. Their eyes fluttered open and once they remembered what happened, a gasp of amazement issued forth from their mouths. No words were spoken as they simply stared at the young boy who had accomplished what was believed to be impossible. May impossibilities were possible to this young boy. Maybe he could do the unthinkable. 

"Ah, welcome back to the land of the conscious professors. Perhaps one of you would be good enough to grace me with the knowledge of why you were unconscious in the first place?" Cocking his head to the side with an amused smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore awaited their answer. 

With shaking fingers, the two professors managed to point to a flustered and confused Harry. This indicated to the Headmaster that he was the reason for their apparent distress. 

"Well Harry my boy, apparently you know what happened, so why don't you tell me," Dumbledore kindly asked. 

"Hn. Did magic, they fainted," was Harry's eloquent reply. 

"Odd, just because Harry was able to do the spell doesn't mean they should have passed out. I wonder why..." Dumbledore was saying, only to be interrupted by both McGonagal and Flitwick when they exclaimed to him that Harry had done the magic without the use of a wand or any other type of magic enhancing device. 

"My! That is extraordinary my boy! We will have to test you to see how far your wandless abilities go! Of course, we still will be taking you to get your wand today. Yes, yes. Very intriguing. Well, since you have caused enough commotion today, why don't I go ahead and take you to Diagon Alley?" Of course, Dumbledore didn't even wait for a reply before he continued talking. "Very good! Well off we go. Plenty to get, yes sir! Let's see, we'll need a wand, books, robes...," and he mumbled on and on about everything they'd have to buy once they arrived. 

Harry had been obediently following the senile old man because he was quite intrigued in getting all of this stuff and in how they were going to get to this "Diagon Alley". Of course, he wondered exactly what that place was, but he figured he'd find out soon enough. They soon reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office and Dumbledore loudly proclaimed "SNICKERS" causing the gargoyle to move out of the way and show a set of stairs leading up. 

"Ah, yes. Today, young man, we shall be traveling by floo powder." He showed him a bag full of what appeared to be dirt. "Now, you just take a pinch of this, throw it into the flames and exclaim, in a clear voice, where it is you want to go. In our instance we would say Diagon Alley. Then you step into the flames, make sure to keep your elbows tucked in and your eyes closed, and it will take you to where we are headed. Ready lad?" 

Nervously, Harry shook his head in the affirmative and took a small pinch of the powder, tossed it in, and stepped into the flames. He then proclaimed in a calm voice, "Diagon Alley!," and felt himself rushing out and away from the Headmaster's office. Once his feet had once again landed on ground, he opened his eyes and stepped out of the grate. He wondered where he was and whether or not he had gotten it right. People where looking at him strangely and he didn't like it one bit. He had the urge to run and not stop until he found some woods or something, but smothered those thoughts. He wanted to continue school, he simply had to wait for Dumbledore. 

Shortly after finishing that thought, the Headmaster arrived in the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the bartender, and everyone else stopped what they were doing in order to great him and shake his hand. He just smiled jovially and told them all that he was here to get one of their young students his supplies. When they asked him why the boy didn't already have his supplies, Dumbledore vaguely answered that the time had not been appropriate for him to retrieve his stuff over the summer. 

"Come along, boy. Much to do, yes, much indeed," Dumbledore said. He then led Harry out the back door of the pub and to the brick wall. Harry wondered what he was doing, but then he figured that the man was not quite all there and maybe he should point out that there was nowhere to go when Dumbledore pulled out his own wand. Intrigued, Harry watched as he proceeded to touch certain stones with his wand and all the stones moved out of his way making an arch into what appeared to be another city. 

"Diagon Alley, been quite sometime since I've actually been here. Yes, let's head to Gringotts first, have to get some money," Dumbledore said. 

TBC 

I know, it's a lot shorter than the other chapters, but that seemed like a good place to stop. I must say that this story has already taken a 180 from what I wanted it to be. Not that I don't like where it is going. 

One person pointed out that I didn't give a detailed description of Harry, I didn't on purpose. I like to leave exactly what he looks like up to the reader. Everyone gets their own ideas. He could be short, tall, muscled, or wiry. It depends on the reader and what they want to see. 

Hope you liked this chapter and as always, review. PLEASE! 


	5. Of Wands and Serpents and Other Magical ...

Disclaimer: Really, I don't own anything. Suing gets you nothing! 

Chapter 5: Of Wands and Serpents and Other Magical Things 

Upon entering Diagon Alley, Dumbledore and Harry made their way to Gringotts. After all, he would need money to get his supplies. Looking up at the great white building, Harry wondered if it was suppose to lean like that. He didn't think it looked very safe and he wasn't sure if he wanted to enter. What if the building fell on his head? 

The first site that greeted Harry were the goblins. Seeing these odd creatures, Harry went on the defensive. He moved into a crouch, putting his hands in front of him, and began snarling and snapping at the surly looking creatures. He was pretty sure these things could not be trusted. They looked dangerous. If they attacked, then he would take as many down with him as he could. 

"Hm, well Harry, as menacing as they look, the goblins mean us no harm. Perhaps you could quite snarling at them? They might become offended," the Headmaster said. "Now come along, we have a quite a ride ahead of us. Yes, yes, quite a ride." Wondering what the old man meant, Harry followed, deciding he could trust him for now. 

Following a rather short, ill-tempered looking goblin, Harry and the Headmaster got into one of the carts that would take them to Harry's vault to withdrawal money from. Rocketing and careening wildly down the slopping corridors, it was all Harry could do to keep from not being sick. He decided he definitely did not want to have to do this for long periods of time. If he did, he was liable to make quite mess each time. 

"Ah, here we are Mr. Potter. Now we just need to procure some money and then it's off to Ollivanders for a wand and then to other areas for everything else you need! Indeed, this shall be quite fun, I can't wait to see what wand you get," contemplated Dumbledore. As he went into his own little world, full of thoughts and ideas Harry didn't understand, Harry was left to stare in awe and confusion at what was inside of the vault. He knew it was his, but what it all was he didn't know. There were multiple little round objects, some gold, others silver or bronze. All though he noticed the majority were either gold or silver. He began to wonder what other unknown treasures the vault might have, but Dumbledore had come out of his self-induced stupor and had already gathered a pouch of money and was herding young Harry out to the cart again. "Yes, yes. There will be plenty of time to look at that all again later," he said. 

After another wild cart ride, they were well on their way to Ollivanders fine wand-makers since 382 B.C. On entrance to the store, Harry noted its rather dusty look and begin to wonder if people actually ever come in here when he was startled out of his thoughts by an odd looking old man. 

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I wondered when I'd be seeing you. Why it seems like just yesterday that your mother and father were in here to buy their first wands. Now lets see, which arm is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander asked. Giving him a perplexed look, Harry turned to Dumbledore to see if he could explain what the man meant. Dumbledore then turned to the other old man and explained the situation. "My, my. You will be difficult then. First we will have to determine which arm you will use for magic, then we will determine a wand." 

"Ah, well I do believe he used his right hand when doing his wandless magic in Transfiguration this afternoon. Am I right, Harry?" Giving an affirmative nod to the Headmaster, Harry started when a tape measure started measuring his arms, once it got to his nostrils he got fed up and tore it down, ripping it into pieces to insure it wouldn't come at him again. 

"Yes, let's start with this one. Made of yew with a core made of dragon heart string. Just give it a good wave." When nothing happened the wand was snatched out of his hand and another was placed in it. This went on and on until it seemed they had went through about every combination and wand until finally he came to one more. "I wonder...maybe...perhaps. Holly and phoenix feather. Give it a try." 

Just as the wand touched Harry's hand, he knew it was the one. Warmth engulfed him and light shone from the wand. Golden sparks danced from the tip and seemed to cheer him, but the cheer didn't last long. Mr. Ollivander dampened his spirits but muttering about curious things. Of course this was quickly quailed by a stern glance from Dumbledore, but that made Harry wonder just what was curious. He could tell though from the look on the Headmaster's face that he wouldn't be finding out any time soon. 

After paying for the wand, they then headed to Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Harry scowled at the idea and plainly stated that if the Headmaster thought he was getting him in anymore "clothes" than he was wearing, then he was crazier then he looked. All he received for this was a chuckle and the reply that all the were getting here were more robes like he was wearing. 

Upon entering the robe shop, Dumbledore and Harry were greeted by a squat, plump witch with a friendly face and smile. "What can I do for...OH, Dumbledore! My but it has been a long time since I saw you! Are you here for one of my specialty robes? I just got this wonderful green one in that has unicorns along the bottom that prance about and beautiful phoenixes that fly all around the robe! I believe it is just your size as well," Madame Malkin said. 

"Ah, my dear woman, that would be most appreciated. Although I did not come for robes for myself, it would not hurt to leave with a new one! I have come because young Mr. Harry Potter is in great need of school robes and some all season ones as well. I have a feeling that they will come in handy," the Headmaster said with a twinkle in his eye. "Perhaps you should take his measurements magically, for I am afraid that if you try to do it you will be quite surprised," coughing it sounded as if he muttered "if not bitten as well for your trouble." 

"THE Harry Potter? Here? In MY store? I...I thought he was missing! Well, were is the lad?" Madame Malkin mused while looking around for the rather elusive boy. 

"Hm? Isn't he right behind me?" Dumbledore turned in circles to discover that the boy was nowhere to be seen. Clearing his throat, Dumbledore said, "Madame Malkin, if you would excuse me for just a little bit while I find my wayward charge I shall return. Of course with him in tow. Please, do hold that robe for me. I should very much like it." With a nod of his head, Dumbledore was out the door and on his way to find the boy. The only problem was were to look. He barely knew the boy, so he had no clue as to where he would have gone. 

Suddenly he heard a commotion from The Magical Menagerie and decided that there would be the best place to start his search. Upon reaching the store Dumbledore noticed a wide berth was being left from a person who was crouching down in front of what appeared to be some sort of rather large, highly poisonous snake. 

"My, my. Now how did that snake get out of its cage?" Dumbledore asked. 

"It didn'. The boy let it out. He's a dark wizard I tell ya! He's been a talkin' to them snakes since he came in. Ain't causin' nothin' but problems, but I'm 'fraid to try to get him to leave. Don't know what kinda dark curse he might use on me," the owner of the store said. 

"Well, I can assure you my good man, that that boy is no dark wizard and that you needn't fear him cursing you. He is only eleven years old and it is his first year at Hogwarts. He doesn't know any curses yet, especially dark curses. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with my charge," Dumbledore said, eyes narrowed and looking daggers at the store owner for ever daring to believe that the savior of the wizarding world could be a dark wizard. 

Stuttering, the fool of an owner stepped out of Dumbledore's way so that he may go to the boy. In his minds eye, he knew it would be very foolish for him to go against as great a sorcerer as Albus Dumbledore, especially if he liked the kid. But he was sure he was off his rocker. There was simply no way that the child speaking to the snakes was only in his first year being eleven years old. He was as tall as at least a fifth or sixth year and although he was not overly muscled, he had a compact build and willowy frame that managed to hide a great deal of strength. He was positive that the old man was a loon and one day that boy would be the death of them all. He could just see it now, that boy would resurrect the Dark Lord and destroy the world by his side. All these thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when Dumbledore said Mr. Potter and the boy responded. 

"Mr. Potter," here Harry looked up at the Headmaster and managed to look sheepish at skipping out on him. "I understand that you don't like the idea of getting robes, but we need to get you some of your own that will fit you right. Now, if there is an animal here you would like to own, that is fine. We will get it, but then it is back to the robe shop. Deal?" An odd sort of hissing talk issued forth from the boys mouth, as though he were contemplating the deal with the iridescent black/green snake. 

Finally the boy nodded his agreement. "I want Shadow," was all he said. He held out his hand and allowed the snake to slither up it and then down around his body. He wore the snake as a pageant winner would wear there sash, from his shoulder to his waist, the head was on his shoulder. 

"All right. How much for the snake?" The question was directed at the owner of the store. The man just shook his head and informed them that if the boy wanted the snake, then it and anything else it would need was his. Smiling happily, Harry gathered a few books on how to take care of snakes and other things he thought a snake would like and left the store chatting with the snake about what it was like and it learning what Harry was like. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and give Malfoy a heart attack with his new pet. Of course, he had already told Shadow that he was never to attack any of the "little people" as he deemed them. And unless told other wise, he was not to attack any of the big people either. 

Before he knew it, Harry was back in the robe shop getting measured for his robes. He was also getting gushed over by the store owner, which is something Harry was not used to and didn't understand why she was doing it. Laughing at something Shadow said, Harry was overjoyed when he was told that she was done, but annoyed at the amounts of bags he had to carry. 

As the day wore on, Harry and Dumbledore gathered books and other essential items, but alas, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Making their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, the used floo powder and flooed back into Dumbledore's office. 

"Well, I must say that I had a very entertaining day. I believe that is enough for today and tomorrow we should talk about scheduling time in to get classes started for you for wandless magic. But enough of this, to dinner we go!" With smiles on their faces and a devious plan forming in the mind of the feline like boy, they entered the Great Hall. 

TBC 

Well, hope you liked this. If you have any comments, feel free to do so. Many people have been asking about Sirius and Remus. They want to know why I have already introduced them, or in Sirius' case, why he isn't in Azkaban. Don't worry. All in good time these questions will be answered. 


	6. Of Pranks and Biting

Disclaimer: Sue me and I send my horde of wild, demon minions to skewer you on my imaginary spikes of pain and destruction. Unfortunately J.K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter and all the other characters. Only the plot is mine, maybe. I think. Who knows. 

Chapter 6: Of Pranks and Biting 

Upon Harry's illustrious entrance all inane chatter stopped as the eyes of the students and staff alike swiveled to the deadly snake around their wild saviors neck. They then knew that there were two wild and deadly creatures to be cautious of now. They couldn't be sure which one would strike out to bite. The only thing they could be positive of was that only one was poisonous. While Harry might be diseased, he did not have deadly venom that would inject into the victims bloodstream upon the first puncture of the razor sharp fangs protruding from his mouth. 

The unfortunate Gryffindors that happened to be at the same end of the table Harry sat down at were treated to an unfriendly sounding hiss and a bearing of fangs from Harry's new friend for their troubles. They were all sorely tempted to move down without being noticed but feared bringing on the wrath of their Gryffindor compatriot. When quiet hissing sounding quite like laughter and talking reached the ears of the students they all turned to see the source of it. Every single person had to collectively collect their jaws off the floor when they realized that indeed, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was indeed a parslemouth and was talking to the snake that was around his neck. 

"Harry, uh, mate. Th-that snake isn't dangerous is it? It's not goin' to hurt us or nothin', right? Cause if it is, then maybe you should let it go." When Seamus noticed the fierce glare aimed at him and the growling all from Harry he decided maybe that wasn't the best approach. "Uh, well, what's it's name?" 

"HIS name is Shadow and he won't do anything unless I tell him to. As long as I like you, your safe," was Harry's reply. 

After listening to Harry's reply everyone decided it would probably be safer for them to just drop the matter and pay attention to their own food. If there was something Harry wanted to say to them then he'd say. Now, not everyone thought like that and at that very moment the snootiest boy in school was on his way over to the Gryffindor table. 

"Hey, Forest Freak, showing support for Slytherin? And here I thought you were a Gryffindor. Of course, now we all know you're a dark wizard. You know why? Only dark wizards are parslemouths. Who would have thought that you would take after the man who killed your parents and gave you that scar..." 

"Mr. Malfoy! That is quite enough!" barked Professor Black. 

"No, I don't think it is. I think it's time somebody points out wonder boys similarities to You Know Who. I mean, come on! They look alike, they are both orphans, and they both talk to snakes! I bet the Potter is the Heir of Slytherin and he'll start killing off mudbloods and mudblood and muggle lovers," Malfoy yelled. 

Hissing and spitting in disgust, the snake lunged for Malfoy. He was tired of listening to this insufferable twat talk about his master in this way. There was no way any good familiar would allow any human speak about their master in such a manner and this boy needed to be taught a lesson. Before Shadow could get within striking range, he felt a hand wrap firmly around his body before he was lowered onto the table with the food. Looking at Harry, the entire school saw an unreadable expression on his face and then he pounced. Malfoy went sprawling to the floor in an undignified heap, being sat upon by Harry. Said boy started to punch and tear at Malfoy. He then attempted to bite him, but was hauled to his feet by Professor Lupin and Professor Black. Leading the irate boy out of the hall, they decided it would be best to take him somewhere to calm down. 

They lead the still fuming Harry in to the empty Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and made him sit at an empty desk. They were then at a loss as how to calm the boy, but saw it was not needed any longer. Now that the object of the boy's murderous rage was out of his eye sight, he was startlingly calm. He was calmly looking at the teachers, as though waiting for his punishment. 

"Harry, we are not going to deduct points, but we do have to assign you a detention for 8:00 p.m. tomorrow evening. There are many things we'd like to talk to you about. Now, you can't let on that this detention is not going to be like a detention. You'll have to act like we made you do grueling and unfunny activities while you were in our care," Professor Lupin said. 

"Yeah, we can't show favoritism. But there are things you need to know about us and light that needs to be shed on your past and your family. We of course also want to know about you. Yes, we know you won't be inclined to tell us much, but we hope that after we tell you what we have to say, you will trust us a little more. We will see you tomorrow. You are dismissed, but please refrain from attacking Mr. Malfoy anymore tonight," Professor Black stated. 

All they got was a noncommittal grunt from the boy and a curious glance before he retreated out the door. He wasn't too sure on what to make of these two adults. They seemed to act like adults around other adults, but children around the little people. That brought Harry to his decision that they would be good subjects to observe and get to know. Of course, he already had other adult subjects. He wanted to get to know Albus and Severus as well. Mainly Severus though, only because of his interest in potions. He had discovered that the Potions Master was one of the best at this art and he should be the one he looked to for assistance. 

"I hope he can learn to trust us, Remy. He's all we have left of Lily and James," Sirius said. 

"I know Siri, I know. I'm sure that eventually we will win his trust. It will just take sometime. If I had known his family treated him that way I would have demanded that he be removed from his care and given to us. I don't care about the lycanthropy, Severus makes me the potion. I am harmless and I could have been locked up away from him or we could've sent him elsewhere when I went through it. It would have been one night a month. We could have sent him to the Weasley's. He seems to get along with Ron. The first boy he talked to would be a Weasley, of course that is a good thing. He'll be a good influence on him," Remus said. 

After the uneventful return of Harry and the Professors to dinner, everyone retired to bed for the night. No one seemed to pay any attention to the black haired, green eyed boy that was sitting in the shadows of the common room, waiting for everyone to fall asleep. He had sent Shadow on a scouting expedition and was eagerly anticipating the return of his snake with the location of the Slytherin house. If he couldn't attack Malfoy, then he'd prank him. 

Hearing a voice at the door with hissing under qualities, Harry slipped out the portrait hole. Easily finding his snake, he followed him on his way to the dungeon. When they stopped at a stone wall, Harry was about to turn around figuring he had been mislead when the snake hissed at him that this was the entrance. This brought Harry to a dilemma, how did he get into the common room? He didn't have the password. In his anger he hissed at the wall to open up in parslemouth and was equally shocked when the wall slid out of his way. It must have been set to open to any parslemouth, well, that worked just fine for him. 

After entering the common room, Harry headed up the stairs, keeping his eyes open for the door labeled first years. When he found it, he eased the door open and tip toed over to the beds holding the sleeping boys. All he had to do was find the shockingly white colored hair to know which bed Malfoy slept in and he was ready to start his prank. Pulling out a bag that he had kept concealed until know, Harry reached in and pulled out many live, white animals and arranged them on and around Malfoy's bed. He then proceeded to put a spell around the areas that held the animals so they and Malfoy could not get away. After that was through he dyed Malfoy's hair pink and along with his bed sheets. He felt as though he could kiss Hermione for showing him the library where he found the book that told him how to do this. Once he was thoroughly satisfied with his work, Harry left and went back to Gryffindor Tower and slept the best he had in years. 

Again Harry was woke up by the arguing of his dorm mates as none of them wanted to be the one to wake Harry from is slumber. Although he was highly amused by this it also bothered him. He didn't like them thinking that he was going to attack him any minute. He liked them and would not attack them simply because they woke him up. He decided to just let them bicker and surprise them by going and taking a shower without being told to and putting on a clean robe. He couldn't wait for breakfast to start, he wanted to find out what Malfoy's reaction was to his prank. He didn't think he would be very appreciative of it. Slipping out the door, he was slightly disappointed that they didn't even notice he had gotten up and left already. 

"NO!! I don't care if he likes me better, I'm not waking him," Ron yelled. 

"Uh, guys, I don't think we need to worry about waking him, he's gone already," Neville tentatively replied. 

"WHAT!?! And we didn' notice? He's goin' to think we're a great bunch of prats. How could we not notice! Look, he took clothes and he would have had to walk right by us. What if we offended him? I mean, this is the second time he's woken to us bickerin' over who would wake him because we were all to chicken to do it," Seamus said. 

After all the boys were dressed and ready, they waited to see if Harry was going to return. They finally decided that he had probably headed down to the Great Hall and that they should go down there and apologize for being unobservant and rude for thinking ill of him. They realized that they were friends and that Harry would never do anything to hurt them. Upon entering the Great Hall, they were treated to the sight of a barricade keeping the Slytherins and Gryffindors apart, well, all but two. Harry and Malfoy were in the middle of the hall and nobody seemed to be able to get close to either of them. They appeared to be yelling at each other, but then the fight degraded into an all out brawl and then Harry did something that had them all gapping. When Malfoy wrapped his arm around Harry's throat from behind, Harry ducked his head down quickly and bit down hard. He then proceeded to vigorously shake his head like a wild dog as blood gushed into his mouth and down his chin. He only released him when Malfoy's arms went slack because he was trying to get away. 

About the time Harry released Malfoy the magical barriers were brought down by the combined efforts of the teachers and the headmaster, but the magic had already had it's affect. Young Harry Potter gave a lazy, triumphant grin to them all and then passed out cold on the floor. He left the students with disbelieving looks on their faces, the teachers shaking their heads and rolling their eyes, and Malfoy wailing in pain and holding his injured arm. Of course he did look pretty funny with pink hair and pink pj's with white ferrets following him around. 

TBC 

I have been so bad! I know! I know! I haven't updated in over and month and when I do the chapter is crap! I just can't seem to get myself into this story any more. Oh well, in the next chapter we learn why Remus and Sirius are already in the story. Hopefully this won't take me a month to write. 

Please review. I would really appreciate at least 10 reviews for this chapter. I'll accept anything, good comments, bad, outright flames about how crappy my story is! Please! I'm desperate! 


	7. Hospital Visits and the Detention

Disclaimer: Back! Back I say! You viscous things! I own nothing! Nothing! No! Not my computer! It's my only prized possession! How-how will I write without it? *clears throat* Anyway, I don't own anything! I see what you're all trying to do! Take my precious from me! Well it's mine! My sweet IBM that allows me to write my stories and post them. 

Yea, now the main point. I am so sorry! I got so wrapped up in my two new stories (mainly Changing Ideals! *sheepish grin*) that I have neglected this story. Well, no more! My next chapter! Yehaw! Oh, wait. I'm not a cowboy! Ah, who knows anymore. I think I've gone crazy, er, more crazy. 

On with the chapter! 

Chapter 7: Hospital Visits and the Detention 

After unceremoniously crumpling to the floor, the teachers rushed to the wild boy's aide. Conjuring a stretcher, Albus swiftly started taking Harry to the Hospital Wing being followed by Draco and a few teachers from his staff. That was something he couldn't be bothered with right now. The amount of sheer power that Harry displayed, all with wandless magic, was truly amazing. He didn't think the boy would be nearly powerful enough to keep up a barrier with that much magic capacity. It was truly astounding. 

Not bothering to rap on the doors, Albus walked in. "POPPY! POPPY, WE NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE RIGHT NOW!" 

"All right, all right, Albus. I'm right here, no need to shout. What is it?" Poppy calmly asked why wiping her hands on her nurse's smock. 

"It appears that Mr. Malfoy has a few contusions and a laceration that needs attending to. And yes, before you ask, those are teeth imprints. Mr. Potter deemed it necessary to bite Mr. Malfoy, which he failed in doing last night. Succeeding though wasn't such a good thing. It seems in doing so, Harry has managed to deplete his magical revenue."  
  
"Now how would a fight do that, Albus. You know that it wouldn't unless it were a duel, and then I don't think Mr. Malfoy would be coming in with bruises. He'd be coming in to get hexes and curses treated," came Poppy's reply. 

"Ah, well it seems that Mr. Potter used wandless magic to put a barrier up between all the Gryffindors and Slytherins. He also put a barrier around himself and Mr. Malfoy, managing to keep all the teachers out. Now don't get me wrong, Poppy. We tried to get through, together, but it was useless. The boy's shield was simply too strong. Now if you would be kind enough to make sure Mr. Potter is all right to revive, I need to speak with him"  
  
"Yes, Albus, of course." Poppy moved over to check on Harry first, receiving an indigent stutter from Draco. Her reply was that Harry was the more serious case because he was unconscious. Huffing, Draco turned around in his bed so that his back faced the boy. Then he thought about what he did and turned back to face him. There was no way he was exposing his back to that little beast. 

Deeming him healthy, Poppy enervrated Harry and then went on to treat Mr. Malfoy, leaving the Headmaster to his business with the boy. Motioning for the boy to follow him, Harry reluctantly agreed, rolling his eyes as he went. That was twice he was in trouble in less than 24 hours. That was a new record for him. Oh well. 

Walking in silence, Harry and Dumbledore made the trek to the Headmaster's office. The nervous anticipation was so heavy, that one could almost feel it radiating off the boy. He was worried about what sort of punishment he would receive. He already had to serve a detention with Professor Black and Professor Lupin tonight, he really didn't want to add on another one. He wasn't entirely positive as to what a detention was. From the way people told it though, it seemed to be some sort of horrific ritual, used by the authority figures, that caused severe traumatic experiences for anyone unfortunate enough to have to go through one. He was really not looking forward to it. 

"Now Harry, what you did down in the Great Hall was totally unacceptable. I want to comment you on your excellent display of magic prowess and capabilities. They are amazing!" Receiving a dubious look from the boy, Dumbledore continued on with his odd little speech. "Yes, we really need to start your training in wandless magic as soon as humanly possible! Maybe I could get some extra courses for you that aren't taught here? I should call the Ministry and see if they'd loan me a few aurors for your instruction..." 

Harry tuned Dumbledore out as he went on and on with things that he didn't care about. He wasn't so sure he liked it here anymore. He was sorely tempted to take off into the forest again and never come back. Surely no one would miss him. It's not like he ever did anything but cause scenes and commotion's. There was nothing he'd miss here, well, except for the blood child, Ron, and Potions. That is really all he cared about. 

Turning his attention back to Dumbledore, he realized that he was looking straight at him. "Now Harry, I can tell what you're thinking. You are not a trouble maker and you most definitely would be missed. I believe you would be sorely missed by three people: Ron, Professor Black, and Professor Lupin. No, don't ask about the last two. I'm not the person to tell you why. I believe you have a detention with them tonight. As for punishment for your transgression today, well, we'll just have to keep you an extra hour or so in this detention. Now, run along." Being shooed out of the office, Harry made his way to his first period class. 

Receiving glares from the Slytherins all day and support from the other Houses, nothing really happened for the remainder of the day. Harry desperately wished it had, then whatever had occurred could have taken his mind off his impending doom. He had heard more horror stories from his blood child's siblings. Those twins that always got in trouble. He wondered why they bothered. If they were good, they wouldn't have to go through so many atrocities. Harry never realized they were snickering behind his back at the good one they were all about to pull on their wild little friend. 

Gathering his courage about him, Harry made a slow, tedious trudge to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, where his detention was to be held. Sighing inwardly to himself, Harry swore that he would never do another bad thing to result in a detention if it were as bad as everyone had told him. Knocking on the door, he heard a muffled come in. Pushing the door open, Harry was greeted to the sight of Professor Lupin wrestling a great big, black dog. Seeing his student starring dumbfounded at his professors, Lupin blushed, shoving the great mass off of him. Standing, he straightened his robes and watched as Sirius transformed back into his human self. 

Gapping openly at his teachers, Harry was shocked to see what Professor Black could do. To transform oneself into an animal must have meant that they had great magical capabilities. This was something Harry wouldn't mind being able to do. It would come in very useful in the Forbidden Forest. 

"Now, Harry, we know this is a detention, but instead of making you do some tedious task, we want to have a serious discussion with you," Remus began, being cut off by Sirius before he could finish. 

"Yes, we think it's time you knew your past. Things that the Headmaster has left up to us to tell you, and things that will change your life drastically. You see, there is someone you can go to live with, other than the Dursley's, that will care for you. He's your godfather, appointed by your parents to be your guardian should anything happen to them. Before you get all riled up, he was unable to take you in when your parents died. He was away on a mission for Dumbledore that took over a year to finish. Where he was, he could not be reached. By the time he found out, you had been living with the Dursley's for nearly two years. You see, he had been injured and spent a good deal of time in the infirmary. Now, you're godfather desperately wanted to take you away from these people, and before you turned 4, he started all the necessary paperwork to get you out of the Dursley's care. He didn't know about the abuse or the horrors of growing up with those fools. By the time the paperwork had been through and approved, you had already turned 4. The day he went to get you was the day you disappeared into the forest. He searched for you for over four years before agreeing to take a job as a teacher at Hogwarts, but he never gave up hope that he would find you." Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Sirius continued, "I'm your godfather, Harry. If you'll have me, I'd like to raise you." 

Staring at the man, Harry didn't know how to respond. He liked his home in the forest, but it would be nice to be somewhere warm, dry, and friendly. "Now, I'm not asking for an immediate answer. You could take all year if you like. Get to know me while I get to know you. I'd like to spend some weekends with you. I've already gotten permission from Dumbledore to take you to Hogsmeade and other places, get you familiarized with the world. Remus would like to come along as well, he was also a friend of your parents. If anything were to happen to me, then Remus would gain guardianship over you," Sirius said. 

"Now, Harry, is the time we go into the story of your parents and how they really died. No doubt those foul muggles told you falsities about your parents," Remus said. "Harry, you're parents were also magical. James, your father, came from a long line of pureblooded witches and wizards. Your mother, Lily, came from a muggle family, she was considered a muggle-born witch. That makes you a half-blood, but slightly higher up to some people than other half-bloods. Most half-bloods have only one magical parent, their other parent is non-magical. Both your parents are magical, but a lot of people look down on muggle borns, that is why you are considered a half-blood. Now, don't take this the wrong way, your blood means nothing to us. We care for you, not your status. Anyway, both your parents were very strong. Shortly after graduating, your parents got married. At the time, there was a tyrannical dark wizard who was set on taking over the magical community. He wanted your father on his side, your mother dead, and for some reason, you dead as well. When your father refused to join him, Voldemort swore to kill you all. Being alerted to is plans by one of Dumbledore's spies, your parents went into hiding. Foolishly they used Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper, due to the use of the Fidelus charm. It turned out that Peter was a Death Eater, he turned over your location to Voldemort. On Halloween, shortly after you went into hiding, Voldemort attacked you all in Godric's Hollow. Killing your father first, he made his way for you. He wanted to kill you before your mother, but she refused to move from his way. Sacrificing her life for you, her protection caused Voldemort's curse to rebound to himself. Leaving behind nothing but ash for a body and a soul with no where to go," Remus said. 

"That is why Mr. Ollivander thought it odd the wand you got. The core of your wand is shared by Voldemort's. The phoenix that gave up it's tail feathers for that wand, has feathers in his. It is just odd that such similar wands are being used by two different sides. You represent everything good, pure, and light about magic. He represents everything evil, nasty, and dark about magic," came the last of Remus' speech. 

"Oh," was all Harry could say before he sat down and seemed to stare into nothingness. 

TBC 

I've been such a bad authoress! I know! I haven't updated in a while. I got so stuck up on my latest story, that well, this one kind of got pushed to a back burner. At least I've got a new chapter out and I didn't abandon it. *nervous laughter* 

Anyways, please review. They help immensely in keeping me interested in the stories I'm writing. 


	8. important author notice

Due to the fact that my grandmother suffered a severe stroke, leaving her paralyzed on the left side and unable to properly speak, this morning, March 26, 2003, at approximately 4:00 a.m., I don't know when I will be able to post more chapters to any of my stories. I am sorry if this upsets you, and I will try to post when things have settled down. At the moment, she is still in the ER, not admitted, and not in a room. Once she is stable, along with my grandfather who seems to be suffering (we worry that he is about to go into congestive heart failure again), I will finish writing and posting my next chapters for my stories. 

I just want you all to know that no, I am not abandoning any of my stories. I also want you to know that I do appreciate the reviews, and will be back shortly with new chapters. 

God Bless, 

Myk 


	9. Ch 8: um no title

Disclaimer: No! My evil minions have failed me! I still don't own Harry Potter or anything that remotely resembles anything JKR has written. The horrors! The horrors! And no, you can not sue me. I simply borrow her characters to satisfy my own inadequate writing needs. It is easier then coming up with your own characters, so nah. *sticks tongue out in a childish manner* 

Chapter 8: 

Finally snapping out of his stupor, Harry looked up at them men that were waiting on something more than an "Oh" from the boy. He wasn't sure what he was suppose to do, how he was suppose to act. Was he suppose to be elated that there was someone who cared? Terrified at the idea that he may never see the forest again? Angry that they didn't try harder to find him? He just didn't know. Getting up off the floor he had sat himself on, Harry dusted himself off and left the room. The two men were so stunned by this course of action that they failed to follow. 

"Well, uh, not quite the reaction I was hoping for," Sirius said while he ran his hand through his hair in a sign of frustration. 

"No. I'd say that it wasn't. I mean, I was expected a warmer reception, or at least some anger and resentment for not being there," shrugging in an indifferent manner, Remus pondered this odd turn of events. "Maybe he just needs time to let it sink in. We did just kind of dump it in his lap. This is completely new information for him." 

Looking at Remus with renewed hope, Sirius could only pray that the other man was right. He desperately wanted to be part of his godson's life. He didn't know what he'd do if the boy would have nothing to do with him, if he turned him down, or turned him away. He wanted to make Harry his life, like he should have been when James and Lily died. He owed it to them, to the boy, and most of all to himself. He wanted to be there for him, to be the parent he needed. He knew he could never replace Harry's true parents, but he could substitute for them, hopefully. 

Harry, on the other hand, was firmly making his mind up to ignore the man in hopes that he would go away. He wasn't ready for an adult to be let back in his life, no matter how much they acted like a child. He just couldn't accept the man or anything he stood for. It would bring his entire world crashing down around him, something he didn't want happening. He was quite happy living on his own, thank you very much, and he didn't need some pompous adult trying to ruin his life. He didn't need anybody, and he was going to prove as much. 

Running swiftly to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry barked out the password, bypassing all the students calling out to him, and flinging himself on his bed in the dorm rooms. Ignoring the other students who came in, Harry drifted into a fitful sleep, full of bad memories. 

_*Dream Sequence*  
  
"Boy! Look what you've done!" A large, purple faced man was reprimanding a small, fragile looking boy with raven black hair and large emerald green eyes. The boy looked to be no older than four years of age, but his eyes held more pain and wisdom in them than any child's eyes ever_ _should have. Sniffling back tears, Harry turned misty, fearful eyes onto his hulking uncle, knowing not to say anything in his defense. Trying to defend himself would only lead to a more serious punishment. "Damn brat. Think you're too good to answer for your mistakes. Well, I'll teach you!" Watching his uncle in bewilderment, Harry didn't understand what was happening. They had always told him not to speak to them unless given explicit permission, and none was given in this case. Cringing fearfully from the man, Harry cried out in pain as he was quickly cuffed upside the head, effectively knocking his glasses from his face._

__

_Whimpering in pain, Harry said, "Please, Uncle Vernon. What is it that I did?"  
  
"You little...HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME! WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT TALKING?" Watching the spit flying from his enraged uncle, Harry cowered as far away from the obese man as he could. He didn't understand, everything was wrong. The man had said he wanted him to answer for his 'mistakes', but Harry needed to know what they were in order to apologize._

_Jerking in pain as his uncle backhanded him, Harry allowed more tears to flow from his emerald eyes. When his uncle roughly twisted his arm behind his back, the young boy screamed out in pain and terror as he heard a sickening crack._

__

_*End of Dream Sequence*_

__

__Bolting into a sitting position, Harry stifled a scream that was aching to be released from his throat. _No. I will never go back with adults. They can't make me. They can't be trusted._ Making up his firm resolve, Harry drew his legs to his chest to await for the dawning of the new day. He knew that he would not be able to sleep any more that nigh, lest the dreams return. 

******************************************************************************** 

Greeting the streaming sunlight with a glare that would have made Professor Snape proud, Harry grumbled about the evils of dreaming, and watched the waking students arise from their peaceful slumberings, feeling jealousy over their ease with sleeping. Growling menacingly, the other boy's heads jerked in the direction of Harry's bed, a mixture of fear of the growling boy and dawning joy that he was already awake washed over their faces, making them far too easy to read. Rolling his eyes towards the heavens, Harry rose, already dressed for the day, and descended into the common room. Picking up Shadow from where he laid curled near the fire, Harry thought more on what he had learned last night. 

_Forget it. I don't need to hang out here. I'll never be able to get away from these adults who think they know what is best for me. _Making his way swiftly through the portrait hole and out into the hall, Harry started his descent to the main chamber of Hogwarts to leave the school. 

'Harry...where isss we going?' Shadow hissed softly at the boy, smelling his growing agitation. 

'We iss leaving. We iss not ssstaying here anysss longer.' Making a quick secessions of steps out of the school, Harry sighed in exasperation as he saw a black burr making its way towards him. Attempting to quicken his pace, Harry cringed as he realized that he was not going to get away from who he know identified as Professor Severus Snape. 

"And where, Mr. Potter, do you think you are going? Hmm?" Quirking one elegant eyebrow over his obsidian eyes, Severus sneered at Harry. "Don't tell me that the 'celebrity' thinks that he can get away with anything he wants. Come now, surely you don't fancy yourself that above everyone else."  
  
Sighing, Harry attempted to look down trodden as he attempted to lie to the overly observant man. "I was simply trying to get near the forest, nostalgia." Smirking up in what he hoped to an apologetic manner, Harry was sad to see that it didn't seem to be working. "I just wanted to see some of my friends."  
  
"Friends? Yeah right. Now tell me the real reason, or you'll regret ever coming out of the forest in the first place," Professor Snape snarled, nearly missing the barely whispered 'I already do' that Harry said. 

'Who'ss thisss, Harry?' 

'It'sss Professor Ssnape. Hess don't likess me.' Looking down at the serpent coiled around his torso, Harry wished that the man would just mind his own business. 

'Iss don't agreess. Iss thinkss he likess youss,' Shadow hissed as he flicked his tongue out, tasting the air around him. 'Hess smellss trusst worthy.' 

'Youss thinkss ssoo? Hmm...' Harry looked over at Professor Snape, wondering if Shadow could possibly be right. 'Hess alwayss trying to getss me expelled.' 

'Iss don't thinkss hess meanss it,' Shadow said, laying his head back down onto Harry's chest, signifying the end of their conversation. Thinking over everything that Shadow had said, Harry inhaled deeply, exhaled, and decided that maybe, just maybe, he could try trusting this one adult. Just this once though, and if it didn't work, never again. 

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I just...well...I just don't trust adults too much. Those two dog men were expecting too much of me." 

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Professor Snape said, "What do you mean? Hold on, wait. Follow me to my office, we can speak privately there." 

Biting his bottom lip in nervous anticipation, Harry wondered if his decision was such a sound one. Following the man down winding corridors, Harry brought his arms up around himself. It wasn't that he was cold, but he wasn't used to being so deep into Slytherin territory. Well, unless one counted the time he went into the Slytherin dormitories to play the prank on Malfoy. Continuously gnawing on his lip, Harry was shocked to discover a metallic taste slowing pervading his taste buds. Realizing he had chewed his lip raw, he quickly pulled it out from in between his teeth, opting instead to stroke Shadow. Feeling Shadow's cool, smooth scales under his hands helped to calm his raging emotions. They felt like tidal waves attempting to engulf him, pulling him under, causing him to drown in the unforgiving under currents of the harsh waters. 

"We're here." Holding the door open to his student, Professor Snape watched as the young boy gulped before a determined look crossed his face, and he stepped through the door way into the professor's private office. 

TBC 

AH!!!! I haven't updated in nearly two months! What's wrong with me?! Please, please don't skin me. I try, really I do. And skinning me means that there will be no more of this story, ever. Well, I guess that technically someone could steal it, thus taking it over and probably churning out chapters faster than me. Oh well. They better not, or I'll send my demon minions after them. 

Anywho, review!!! Please? Pretty please? With hugs and kisses? Review!!!!!!! 


	10. Ch 9: Chats with Slytherins

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue me. 

Chapter 9: Chats with Slytherins 

Observing the boy with obsidian eyes, Professor Snape took in his overly distressed appearance and thoroughly chewed lip. He wondered what could possibly have the boy in such a state. He had seemed to be adjusting well to being at Hogwarts surrounded by others. What had the 'dog men' asked of the boy? 

"Well, sit down, boy. I haven't all day." Barking out at the youth, Severus watched as he flinched and quickly complied before turning wide, fearful green eyes on him. 

Sighing, he ran a hand through his lanky black locks. "What exactly do these 'dog men' expect of you, Potter?" 

Gnawing on his lip again, Harry got a thoughtful look on his face before speaking. "They wish me to stay with them over the summer. They don't want me to return to the forest, but stay with them. The black-haired one says he is my Godfather. They say they care." Looking away from the man, Harry sighed. "I don't know. I-I'm not so sure. They didn't try very hard to find me, and my last dealings of living with adults wasn't too good."  
  
Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Severus surveyed the young man. "How so? You were living with your muggle aunt, her husband, and their son, right?" 

Nodding, Harry exhaled again, refusing to meet his teachers eyes. "They weren't too...fond of me. They didn't like having me around. I was a nuisance, a bother. A complete and utter waste of space." Looking up to judge his teacher's expression, Harry was slightly put off when he saw that his face was blank. "I could never do anything good enough, fast enough, or right. Nothing was to their liking. Not my cooking, my manners, my hair, or my second hand clothes from Dudley." 

_Second hand clothes? Surely this isn't going where my instincts tell me it is going. No one would abuse a child that young. I mean, he's been missing since he was five. _Turning his inscrutable black eyes back on the child, he looked at his rather small frame. He had always assumed it was due to his years spent living like an animal in the forest, but now new possibilities were opening up to him. What if he was right? 

"Tell me, boy, did they ever hurt you?" 

Cringing involuntarily again at that name, Harry turned his face away again. He wasn't sure that he wanted to look at him. Why should it matter anyway? It's not like he cared for him. Besides, it didn't matter it was all in the past. 

"No sir, they didn't." He still didn't look at Severus, never once looking him in the face. 

"And for some strange reason, I find myself not believing you. Why would that be?" 

Still keeping his head down, Harry shrugged listlessly. He really didn't want to be having this conversation. "Sir, I've really got to be going... I'll be late for my classes if I don't leave now." Standing, he slowly started inching his way to the door, keeping his eyes on the floor and hoping that he wouldn't be bothered. 

"You will sit yourself back in that chair, Mr. Potter, or you shall find yourself unable to move from that spot." Sending a scathing glare at the boy, he watched as he sighed in defeat and sat back down, looking meekly through his raggedy bangs at him. "Now you will tell me why it is that I don't believe you." 

Harry glared up at the man, getting over his own shyness about communicating with adults. How dare he demand answers! He had absolutely no right to know anything that Harry didn't deem worthy of telling him. Sneering in a likeness very reminiscent of Professor Snape, he huffed and rolled his eyes. 

"I have to tell you nothing of the sort. You are of no importance to me, and it really is not any of your concern." 

Fuming, Severus Snape was flabbergasted. When had a student, an insolent student at that, ever dared to question him? To tell him no? It was simply unheard of. 

"You will tell me or else." 

Rolling his eyes, Harry stood, quickly stalking to the door and pulling it open as Professor Snape drew his wand. "I think not. You have no right." Leaving quickly as the teacher was too preoccupied by being shocked, Harry started on his path out of the school again. 

Crossing the grounds, he broke out into a run as he passed Hagrid's hut. He didn't bother glancing back and seeing the bewildered look of the Gamekeeper. Nor did he glance back and see the rather large, grim like dog that had given chase to him. So it came as quite a shock to Harry as he was knocked to the ground, striking his head on a rock, by that very dog. He only got a glimpse of black fur and heard a faint shout of his name before his world went black. 

Quickly transforming back to human once he had pounced on the boy, he called his name, rolling him over to cringe when his vision met with blood that was starting to coat the side of the young boy's face. He had a gash that ran from his temple to his hair line. Standing, he gathered the slight form in his arms and took him back into the school, heading for the Infirmary. 

Once there, he called to Poppy, stepping back to let her do her work. He paced as he waited, not even noticing as Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore and Remus entered the room. 

"What happened, Padfoot?" 

Jumping, he whirled around, staring wide eyed at the group. "I-I didn't mean to. I was just trying to stop him... But he was so intent on where he was going. And I... I pounced... He hit his head on a rock." 

His own eyes widening, Remus' mouth dropped open in shock. "What were you thinking?! There had to have been another way! Harry's already very small, and your large frame probably did other damage to him! Wh-" 

  
"Remus, I'm sure that is quite enough. I'm positive that Sirius already feels bad enough." Looking slightly sternly at the concerned werewolf, he turned twinkling eyes on the pacing animagus. Smiling and chuckling jovially at his frantic nodding. Turning his smiling face to the bed, he was about to address Poppy when he saw a pair of cold green eyes staring at him. "My, Mr. Potter, how grand it is to see that you are awake!" 

Surveying those in the room, he narrowed his eyes, sneering slightly at each and everyone. "I think I preferred being unconscious. And if you don't mind, I will just go back to it now." Rolling the other way, he snuggled into the blankets around him, burrowing deeply and covering his head completely, utterly intent on ignoring the adults in the room. 

"I'm afraid, Harry, that I simply can't allow you to do that." Drawing his wand, Dumbledore summoned the blankets from the boy, smiling gently at him as he snarled. "We must have a very important discussion. A discussion about where you will stay during the holidays, and where you were supposed to have been up until you started attending Hogwarts. We need to know about your muggle relatives." 

Remus and Sirius shared slightly confused looks, wondering what the Headmaster was going at. Why would they care anything about his muggle relatives? It wasn't like they were going to send Harry back to them anytime soon. 

Glancing at Severus, Remus was shocked to see not a confused look, but an interested. Evidently he already knew more then he did or Sirius did. Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he swung his eyes onto the boy, focusing on him. 

Sighing at the indignation of it all, he sat up, deciding to play the confused, innocent boy who had no clue as to what he was getting at. But before he could even open his mouth, Professor Snape piped up, never one to just sit back when he knew someone was about to lie through their teeth. 

"And it's no use in trying to pretend you don't know what the Headmaster is getting at, Mr. Potter. I know that you do." 

Sending a scathing glare at the man, he pulled his lips back, baring his teeth and growling. Huffing, he crossed his arms over his chest, intent on not saying a word. 

He sat like that for about ten minutes before he realized that they weren't going to be leaving. He'd have to tell them something. Swinging his legs around, he sat with them dangling over the edge, toes barely touching. 

"If you want information, you are simply going to have to be more specific." 

"All right, Harry, I'll play along. How exactly, in details, did the Dursleys treat you? How did they view you? What did they do for you? What did they give you?" 

TBC 

It's been forever, I know. But I've run into a bit of a snag. So much is going on with my family, and I think I've hit a rather permanent form of writer's block as it doesn't seem to want to leave. I had wanted this to be a nice long chapter, but it wouldn't cooperate. 

Any and all suggestions would be great. Any comments at all would be great. Please, please, please review. I could really use some encouragement. 


End file.
